Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe
July 23, 2014 August 29, 2014 September 24, 2014 February 13, 2015 |genre =Rhythm |ratings = |platforms =Nintendo 3DS }} Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe is a stand-alone Nintendo eShop software that is a sequel/successor to the Kirby: Triple Deluxe sub-game, Dedede's Drum Dash. Like the original, Dedede's Drum Dash features King Dedede as the main character and has him bouncing on drums to the rhythm of a song. New songs are added, including secret levels to challenge the player. Gameplay Like the original, King Dedede bounces on drums, able to move right and left. The player can increase the height of his jumps by pressing A upon landing on a drum. Pressing A again after a high jump will result in a super jump. However, if Dedede lands on the edge of a drum, he will not bounce high and will scramble about. By pressing A at the peak of his jump, Dedede will perform a backbeat. If it is rated Good, Dedede will clap. If it is rated Great, he will beat on a tambourine. If Dedede hits a backbeat when he is positioned in front of a gong, he will hit the gong, causing Musical Coins to appear. The main goal of Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe is to reach the end of each course while aoiding enemies/hazards and collecting as many Musical Coins as possible. Upon landing on the Goal Drum, Dedede will bounce high into the sky and receive a bronze, silver, gold, or platinum medal. Unlike Dedede's Drum Dash, the king will not lose instantly if he falls into a pit. He will, however, take damage and lose his combo, as well as some points. If the time runs out or Dedede runs out of health, he will lose. Dedede can recover lost HP by jumping through a ring containing a heart. Bonuses Bonuses are awarded if the player completes certain tasks before reaching the Goal Drum. These include: *15 points for every 0.1 seconds remaining *A time bonus (1000 points) *No Damage (1000 points) *All Coins (1000 points) *Backbeat Perfect (1000 points) Unlockables *Trophy *Kirby mask (only unlockable with Kirby: Triple Deluxe data) *Meta Knight mask (only unlockable with Kirby: Triple Deluxe data) *Waddle Dee mask (only unlockable with Kirby: Triple Deluxe data) *Masked Dedede mask *Taranza mask Stages There are 14 stages in all. The first seven are ordinary while the last seven are harder versions of the previous stages. Enemies and Harzards Enemies *Beetley *Big Gordo *Bouncy *Bronto Burt (some carrying blindfold banners) *Como *Clown Acrobot *Gordo *Scarfy *Soarar *Sodory *Waddle Dee Other Characters *Magolor Hazards and Objects *Backbeat cymbal *Bumper *Breakable drum *Musical Coin *Number coin *Prickly pencil *Propeller drum *Recovery Ring *Spikeflip drum *Spiked ring *Winged drum Music Trivia *Keychains from Kirby: Triple Deluxe can occasionally be seen in the backgrounds of stages. For the normal stages, only the keychain depicting Kirby from Kirby's Adventure can seen. However, in the harder versions of the stages, keychains of other characters, such as Dedede and the HAL Laboratory logo, will appear instead. *C-R-O-W-N-E-D (Reprise) was specifically designed in such a way that, if completed on the best route the staff has prepared, the player will end with 1:11 left on the timer. This is a reference to Kirby: Triple Deluxe's Japanese release date: January 11, 2014.Miiverse *In C-R-O-W-N-E-D, "DDD" can be seen spelled out with Musical Coins. In C-R-O-W-N-E-D (Reprise), however, the coins instead spell "HAL." This is a reference to the HAL Laboratory development team. *According to director Shinya Kumazaki, the stages Dedede plays through were built by Magolor, as he demonstrated in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition that he has experience building amusement parks.Miiverse (Japan) * The built-in Nintendo 3DS game StreetPass Mii Plaza's Puzzle Swap contains a puzzle panel for Kirby Fighters Deluxe/''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe''. Artwork Dededez.png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' King_Dedede_(Dedede's_Drum_Dash_Deluxe).png|King Dedede Kirby_(Dedede's_Drum_Dash_Deluxe).png|Kirby Box Art DDDZ Box.png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' Box Art Logo File:DDDD Logo.png| Logo File:DDDD_JPN_logo.png| Logo Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe Korean Logo.PNG| Logo References Category:Games Category:Titles Category:Sub-games